Sly Smile
by Tachi8
Summary: Caroline is a sassy little thief who's been on the run for a great amount of time now. Klaus is an awarded cop that likes to take the most difficult jobs. Will her sly smile melt him? After all nobody runs forever. Klaroline/Kennett - ON HIATUS
1. Moonstolen

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic ever. English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes you may find. I hope you like it! *-***

* * *

Sly Smile

**Chapter 1**

"CAROLINE"

The blonde wakes up when she hears her name being shouted out loud while someone knocks at her door like it's a parade and the drums won't stop.

"CAROLINE! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

More furious knocking and shouting. Oh, why didn't she make the connection before? It's Bonnie Bennett, her partner in crime. Of course it's you Bonnie, she thinks. Only Bonnie was capable of waking her up in the middle of the night shouting.

"Caroline! I know you're in there, if you don't open the door I'll take it down myself." The woman screams from the other side.

"Damn it Bon! I'm coming. Wait a second." She shouts back annoyed.

Jesus Christ! It's ridiculous how annoying Bonnie can be sometimes…Wait… Why are rays of sun peeking through her curtains at 4 am? Quickly she looks at her alarm and the screen points out that it's noon. How can that be? I don't remember sleeping that much, the blonde thinks.

"CAROLINE FORBES!" Bonnie shouts really angry this time. Maybe she will actually bring the door down.

"COMING" Ughhh. Why meee God? Whyy?

She runs to the door, and opens it. As she does, a beautiful woman storms in. Her hair black as the night, her skin a wonderful olive tone and enchanted green eyes. Green eyes that are looking at her concernedly.

"What took you so long? Caroline, have you read today's newspaper? I will assume you didn't since you look like a zombie who just woke up. We're in the front page Caroline! We're screwed. How could you let this happen?

"WHAT? That's impossible!"

Caroline's face turns white. It couldn't be! No, it's not possible. She thinks as she starts to panic.

She grabs the news from Bonnie's hands and starts scrolling through the pages to read the article.

"Moonstone was Moonstolen!

Last night, two assailants broke into the Bellerock Museum and stole the main piece of the gallery, the beautiful and precious Moonstone. A stone that is worth 50.000 dollars. The police still has no leads about this wave of assaults but the cameras caught what seemed to be a blonde woman sneaking out of the museum with her partner, both masked but the hair can be seen in the footage. There's always the possibility that it's in fact a wig. The police declared that they're investigating this case and there's no need for the people to panic."

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Bonnie, I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened. I guess it's because I broke up with Tyler yesterday, I wasn't entirely focused on what I was doing. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." She blurts out feeling the panic invade her.

"We have to be more careful. I told you that being with that Lockwood boy wasn't a good move. This… what we do… we can't afford being bonded to anyone. You know that Care. No more boys from now on. Pack your things, we have to get the hell out of this place." Bonnie says in a serious tone.

* * *

"Klaus, what are you doing here? I told you to take two weeks off. You still have one left." Stefan says as he rolls his eyes at his employee and friend.

Stefan is young but his career had always been promising. He was now the chef of the police station of New York. All he had was achieved with hard work and a big heart. Everybody loved Stefan and looked up to him. Klaus was no exception.

"Hey boss. Yeah… about that. I was bored. I didn't have anything to do at home. You know me mate." Klaus says with a smirk.

"That's why a lady would be very useful to you. Klaus, we've talked about this. You're a workaholic and you agreed you would take the two weeks off." Stefan said even though he knew those words wouldn't change his friend's mind.

"Well, sorry not sorry." Klaus puts on his dimpled smile and walks to his partner who happens to be his younger brother.

"I give up. You can't be fixed." He hears Stefan shout from afar and smirks at his words.

"Back so soon brother? You really are that stupid? You know what I would give to have that week you're throwing away?" Kol says as he looks at his brother with a face that indicates that he thinks he's insane.

"Oh, camon brother, you know how I am. I just can't be sitting at home without doing anything. My name isn't Kol." He says sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny actually, it's because of that little attitude problem that I get girls and you don't." Kol laughs as Klaus hits him with some paper on the head.

"Shut up. So what's new? Do we have something interesting to work on?" Klaus asks.

"Well. Let's see. 38 year old man killed in his home, main suspect, his neighbor." Kol says.

"Nah. You know I'm not really into the killing department. Leave that to the FBI detectives." Klaus says bored.

"Possible cocaine traffic network."

"That could be fun. It could involve some action" Klaus smiles deviously.

"Yup. I think so too and last but not least… last night, two thieves robbed the moonstone from Bellerock museum. The rest of the department thinks it can be the same two who assaulted that other museum a couple of months ago."

"That's interesting. Two very well protected museums robbed, and it's been a couple of months and they still haven't been catched. That's impressive. And what the hell has the police been doing? If it were me they would've been in jail by now." Klaus says with in an irritated tone.

"Well mate, it doesn't seem that easy. They are pretty skilled. They didn't make the alarm sound. They didn't force any entries. No fingerprints were discovered. Whoever these people are, they know what they're doing. It's like they're ghosts" Kol says as he goes through the files of the case again.

"I don't believe in ghosts brother. We will find who did this and we're gonna put them in jail. Give me that file, we'll start now." Klaus says determined.

Klaus has been a cop for just a couple of years, but as soon as he started, everyone saw that he was a prodigy. He would always catch the ones that no one else catched… always took the most difficult jobs… You see, Klaus was always one step ahead, in the end he always won. He would always get what he wanted. Always.

"Alright. Let's do this." Kol said beginning to feel excited too. He loved the thrill of the chase as much as his brother.

* * *

**First of all, sorry for the lack of Klaroline. They'll meet in the next chapter! Please, please, pleaseee leave some feedback so I know what I'm doing good and what I'm doing wrong, tell me if you liked it *-* See you next chapter! 3**


	2. Saucy

Hey Guys! Here I am again. Just to clarify any doubts, I plan for this fic to be funny but I want to throw some drama in there too and I have more to say but I'll save it for the end notes ;) Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Saucy

"So, now that we're here, we could go celebrate" Caroline says with a huge smile on her face.

"Care, I don't know if that's a good idea, besides, we just arrived, we should get some sleep!" Bonnie says back, with a tired voice.

"Oh, camon Bon, we're in New York! Fucking New York! We have to enjoy it! You can get your sleep later!" The blonde says with a determined voice

"God Caroline, just you go… I'll stay here and get some rest"

"Ok, I've had enough, you are going missy. Don't argue with me!"

Caroline says as she walks to the bed where Bonnie is lying. She grabs her by her right arm and drags her through the room till they reach the bathroom.

"Go get yourself clean, I'll find you a dress. And don't give me the "Grumpy Bonnie" eyes! We'll only stay there for a little bit. I promise" Caroline smile sweetly as she says this.

"Ughh, fine, you're unbearable!" Bonnie says as she enters the bathroom "Choose something pretty for me" She shouts.

"Don't I always?" Caroline says as she smirks to herself already knowing what dress she would choose for her friend.

"I'm so awesome. I can't believe I convinced you to come with me." Kol smiles to his brother. "Doesn't it feel good Nik? New fresh air, pretty ladies…"

"New fresh air? Kol we've been here a hundred times before, this isn't new and any of the ladies I saw today was worth even 5 seconds I would spend with them" Klaus says in a bored tone, he doesn't see the point, he was okay in his home, resting.

"Oh camon Nik. You sound like an old man. Isn't the little leprechaun down there, tired of being trapped?" Kol says with a huge smirk on his face.

"Kol, if you don't shut your mouth I will tear up your liver" Klaus growls.

"Nik, when was the last time you released him?" He sees Klaus's face becoming red with anger but he continues "Don't lie to me, brother"

"You're such a brat. Just because I don't bang everything that has legs, doesn't mean I don't let my little soldier let his steam off. Actually he did it last week" Klaus says as he remembers the redhead he banged last week, that was definitely a nice catch. "Anyways, where is Stefan?"

"Stefan is eating Rebekah." Kol says bluntly as he sees Klaus's eyes coming out of their sockets "Oops, I meant meeting Rebekah" Kol smirks "But I'm sure he's thinking about eating" Kol winks as he sees his brother collide with someone.

"Watch out you idiot!" An angry woman shouts at his face.

"Sorry" Klaus says as he takes a look at the stunning blonde beauty that's standing in from of him. Eyes the color of ice that could penetrate your soul, golden hair that matches the rays of sun, all the curves in the right places, and those legs. Yes those legs that every man dreams of.

"I'm really sorry miss. I didn't see you there." Klaus says again.

"Obviously" She snaps back and turns on her heels to leave with her friend.

"Excuse mate. I have some important things to take care of." Klaus says as he starts to follow the blonde through the crowded bar.

"Oooh, I don't bang everything that has legs… Bullshit bother" Kol laughs loudly.

"Did you see her? She doesn't have the legs only, she has the full package." Klaus says as he continues to look for the blonde.

"Well, I was a bit occupied with the glimpse I got of her gorgeous friend." He hears Kol saying behind him as he finally reaches the blonde.

"Hi! I just wanted to say sorry again. Can I at least offer you a drink?" Klaus gives her his best dimpled smile.

"Seriously? Dude, you…" Caroline starts

"I'm Klaus" He cuts her.

"I don't care, you could be the king of…" She tries again

"And you love?" He cuts her off again smiling

The girl sighs "Caroline, now can you leave us please?"

"Caroline you know what we agreed. Leave us alone" Bonnie says as she glares at Klaus

"Actually I can't do that. Kol I could use some help" He turns to his brother.

"Of course brother. Hi darling, I'm Kol, the most handsome creature you'll ever meet in your existence. What's your name?"

Kol starts dragging Bonnie away from his brother and her friend, not only because Klaus has asked him, but also because he wanted to talk to her since he saw her, he couldn't deny it, this was a special one, she wasn't just pretty, she was gorgeous and she looked like a spitfire.

"So, your name…" Kol asks her grinning.

She seems to think for a while and then she finally answers "Alicia".

"Now, now, I can see in those beautiful eyes of yours that you're lying. Please don't lie to me." He says as he caresses her cheek.

She pushes his hand away "My name is Alicia. Now how about you let me go before I kick your ass?" She smiles with fake innocence.

"Wow, that was saucy." He smirks, looks like this one is going to take a few more work, but nothing he can't handle, he always liked a challenge. "Alicia, why don't we talk a little bit, then we can go to my place, or yours I really don't have preference…"

"Kol isn't it? How about you let me go and then you go to somewhere else, that somewhere else being far away from me? I suggest Neverland" She smiles annoyed by him. Guys are so arrogant nowadays, she thinks.

"Oooh, saucy again. I like it. And camon, we both know you really don't mean that." He says as he caresses her arm up and down with his fingers.

"Oh believe me, I mean it" She gives him a fake smile as she turns to leave.

"Wait" He grabs her arm and twists her around so she's facing him "Give me your phone number at least." He says with puppy eyes. "Please… I won't let you go until you give it to me"

"Ugh! Has someone ever told you that you're the most annoying creature on earth? 555-867-3759. Now goodbye, I could say it was nice meeting you but I would be lying." Bonnie says with another fake smile plastered on her face.

"Wait…" He's still grabbing her arm as he takes his cellphone from his pocket and calls her number, when he hears Slave 4 U playing he hangs up and starts laughing. Isn't that the most appropriate song ever? "Now that I know you're not lying you can go. Have a nice… well tomorrow, since I don't know what time is it." He kisses her hand lets her go. Although she doesn't go right away, she gasps a little, stunned at his action.

"Yeah, bye." She finally leaves him and releases the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "What the…" Okay he's hot Bonnie, you can't deny that, but you made Caroline promise and even you promised. I won't even think about stupid human being again. Now Caroline, where is she?

"You just don't give up, do you? Caroline says annoyed. The guy was trying to offer her a drink since that Kol and Bonnie had left, she wondered if her friend was okay.

"No I don't, love. So what will it be?" He says amused.

"Okay, first stop with the pet names, second okay, only one drink and I'm out. A Sex on the beach." She says

"Couldn't agree more! Although it's a bit cold at this time of the year, isn't it?" he couldn't stop himself. And how could a simple request of a drink turn him on? Maybe it was because that request came out from a beautiful blonde with luscious lips.

"Alright! I'm out. You're such an arrogant asshole. Ughh jerk." She starts to get up from her seat to leave but he makes her sit again.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong, I shouldn't have said it. I guess my flirting skills are a bit rusty." He says frowning.

"Look, I'm not the blonde bimbo you think I am. I'm not gonna sit here trying to sound excited to hear you talking, just so you can get me in your bed" She says angry.

"Well love, I'm sorry but I'm used to get what I want. And I want you." He says starting to sound frustrated.

"Well, I'm used to get what I want too, and you know what I want now?" She says almost closing the space between them, almost making their noses touch. "I want you to leave me alone or I'll kick your little friend down there" She gives him a fake and turning to leave.

"Ouch, you're a little tiger aren't you?" He calls after her, losing her in the crowd.

"In fact, I am" She screams back as she collides with someone for the second time that night. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you people today?" She says but then she notices it's Bonnie.

"I should slap you for making me come to this excuse of a bar Caroline Forbes. I got kidnapped by a pervert and had to give him my phone number." Bonnie snaps.

"I know what you mean, if I was enough drunk I would let you slap me for bringing us here" Caroline snaps back as she storms out of the bar walking back to the place they rented.

"At least wait for me! Care!" She runs to follow the irritated blonde.

You know what irritates her the most? It's the fact that even if he's a jerk, she thought Klaus was hot, and if she had met him in another circumstances she would be all over him, but she had a promise to keep. Enough was enough and Tyler had been the last mistake she made. Another thing that irritates her is that she can't stop thinking about those full and luscious lips of the Klaus guy.

"Ugh stupid, stupid! Stop thinking, stop thinking" She says to herself as she starts to slap herself in the face.

"Oh well, you're saving me the effort" She hear Bonnie saying behind her and rolls her eyes.

In this chapter Caroline was putting her defenses up (Bonnie too) because they agreed to do it, and it was pretty serious they could get arrested so they're being extra careful now. I know it may seem like their attitude was out of character and weird I just wanted to explain you why ;)

I really wanted to thank you all for the feedback I received from all of you, (Follows and Favorites included) I wasn't expecting it and I loved all the comments and everything. I couldn't answer the guests but know that I saw you and I appreciate that you took the time to review. See you in the next chapter ;)


	3. Egyptian Beauty

**Hey heyy! So after the disaster that was yesterday's episode, I thought an update would help us to calm down. Don't get me wrong, the episode was good but that baby thing… N-o. (Who else thought Marcel was super-hot?)**

**-xx0xx-**

**Chapter 3 - Egyptian Beauty**

Both friends were at home. Caroline was still sleeping but Bonnie was already up. The apartment they rented this time was nice. The walls were light blue with some white adornments, like those little flowers her grams used to sue on pillows. The floor was made of a beautiful wood and that was something Bonnie really liked, because she walked barefoot a lot.

They couldn't bring much because they had left Chicago in a hurry… You see, they've done this before but never because they were at risk of being caught. That had never happened. Caroline was one of the greatest thieves she's ever known. Ironic, huh?

Although they couldn't bring much, they always brought something special of their own.

Bonnie had this necklace with a fake ruby that when opened you could see the picture of a beautiful woman, her grams. She has been all to Bonnie, besides Caroline of course, that was like a sister, she had raised her and loved her unconditionally, it was really sad and it broke her heart to think about her dead grams. Now she only had Caroline and they would always protect each other.

"Bon, everything ok?" She heard the blonde calling behind her while stretching her arms up and making funny noises. Ah, she had almost forgot the beauty it is Caroline's waking up.

"Yup, no worries sleepyhead." Bonnie answers.

"So, what's there to eat?" Caroline asked as she rolled her ring around her finger. That was Caroline's special thing. The thing she never left behind. The ring has a blue stone attached to it, lapis lazuli, Bonnie thinks. Her dad had given it to her a long time ago. They haven't seen each other for years now, since that horrible fight.

"Oh, sorry Care. Let me just go get the room service." Bonnie says as she walks to the window and opens it. "Hey, AIR!" She called "Come here, Caroline wants food" She laughs and walks back to Caroline's side "Sorry, he isn't home. We'll have to do groceries."

"Oh Bonnie, I forgot how funny you were" Caroline gives her a fake smile. "Perhaps something will stop that awful good mood. How about the cellphone that has been ringing all morning from an unknown number that we both it's your admirer?"

"OMG! Shut up, that annoying… thing won't stop!" Bonnie says exasperated.

"Oh look, it worked." Caroline squeals as she moves around Bonnie to get a glass of water.

"Ugh, on to more mattered subjects. Damon has a new job for us." She says as she reaches for a catalogue of the White Oak Museum and shows Caroline a necklace.

"Ooh, fancy." The blonde looks at the Egypt exquisite beauty.

"I know right?" Bonnie says dreamily. I wish I could afford one of these. It's so pretty… and I love Egyptian things."

"One day Bon, we'll have enough money to buy you a hundred of those." She says as she kisses her friend's cheek.

"Now, food, then we'll get to the museum, do some research. We have to know the place with the palm of our hands, every entry, every hiding place, everything. I won't let what happened in Chicago happen again."

Bonnie sighs "Let's get to work then. Chop-chop."

**-xx0xx-**

"Still calling that Alicia, huh? You really don't know how to take a hint, do you?" Klaus says laughing at his younger brother.

"She'll pick up this time, Nik. I can feel it." When no one picks up, he growls irritated and throws the phone away as he hears Klaus laughing without stop. "At least I got her number, what have you got from your little blonde bombshell?"

"Well from what you told me, I know I got her real name and you don't" He says kicking his brother's leg playfully, yet frustrated.

Kol reacts and kicks him in the chest. As the two start fighting Stefan comes in and watches the scene amused.

"So this is what you're doing instead of working on the case I gave you?"

"Oh right, I forgot to do something mate." Klaus says and launches at Stefan kicking him too "Were you working on the cade yesterday when you were eating my baby sister too?"

Kol starts laughing uncontrollably in the background. This is too good to be true.

"Klaus!" Stefan's eyes grow big "It's not like that. I swear. Rebekah… isn't the same."

"Aww, can you believe it? Our boss is a lovesick puppy" He hears Kol saying behind him "Woof, woof. Maybe we should give you a treat" He says, throwing a Donnut at him "Go get it boy!"

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL KOL MIKAELSON!" Stefan menages to take Klaus from off of him and throws the Donnut at Kol.

"My shirt! You motherfucker. You're gonna regret this Steffey."

"Klaus, you keep your brother away from me." He says as he marches to the door and then comes back "And take care of the goddamn case!" He marches again "Now!"

"See what you've done Kol?" Klaus says to his brother trying to keep a serious face.

"Shut up. You started it!" Kol snaps back, cleaning his shirt.

"Alright, alright. Now the case. This thieves seem to be woman. They've robbed valuable paintings, but mostly jewelry. Is there going to be any exhibition anytime soon?" Klaus asks his brother.

"Well, I know about at least two exhibitions. One of them is in the White Oak Museum and the other is at the Bourbon Antique. Both of them are good targets I suppose." Kol answers.

"Do you know which of those has the most expensive piece?"

"Well, they both have interesting pieces, but I've been hearing a lot of things about this Egyptian necklace from 1846" Kol answered starting to understand Klaus's plan.

"Now, if I were a little thief, with police of Chicago on my back, I would run from there. And I would run to a place where I could still "have a job" right?" Klaus thinks out loud.

"Right"

"And now New York happens to have not one but two exhibitions and one of them has an expensive and antique necklace, this one being the main piece of that exhibition. If I were a thief with this information, where would I go?"

**-xx0xx-**

"I think that could be a good way out Care" Bonnie says as she passes the binoculars to Caroline.

"I think so too. And we still have the vent pipes if something goes wrong" Caroline says giving the binoculars to Bonnie again.

"Ok we should enter now, blend in with the tourists so we can have a better look at where the necklace is situated" Bonnie says.

"OMG! Bonnie don't look now but your admirer is right there" Caroline says, starting to panic "And he brought his friend with him!" She gulps.

"WHAT? I mean what?!" Bonnie looks through her shoulder and sees the two good looking man standing a couple of feet away from them "We have to get inside now, I don't want them to see us Care" Bonnie starts to hurry inside with Caroline following.

"Heyyy! Aliciaaa! It's Kol! Wait" Kol runs through the sea of people and reaches them "Hi girls! Missed me?"

"Caroline. We meet again. It's good to see you. So what are you doing here?" Klaus says giving her a dimpled smile.

She bits her nails nervously "We're just looking. It's a fine exhibition. Gotta go, Bonnie! Camon." She turns on her heels to leave but Klaus grabs her arm.

"Not so fast. Can we talk a bit, love? Please?" He gives her the puppy eyes but then realizes something "Wait, Bonnie? What about Alicia?" He smirks at his brother.

"She told me her name was Joe" Kol says as he pretends to sob." I mean Alicia. Why would you do that to me?"

"Well, you looked like a pervert!" Caroline says. "And now you look like a stalker pervert" Caroline starts panicking again and looks at Klaus "You're not…right?"

"Camon, I promise I'm not a serial killer." Klaus answers "Shall we see the exhibition? We came here too, so…?" He pleads.

"No!" Caroline and Bonnie answer at the same time. They can't be distracted. They have to study the museum, with them there it will be a hundred times harder.

"Camon Bonnie. Please. I promise I won't call you tonight." Kol says still grabbing Bonnie's arm.

"Fine" She answers with a sigh.

"By the way, I love your real name." He smiles sweetly at her.

"Thanks" She can't help it, he is charismatic, ok?

"Hey, douchebag, let's go. If you still want to. Or I'll just leave you here." Caroline growls at Klaus.

"My little tiger. I like that about you" He says eyeing her attentively.

"Shut up" She says as she turns around to enter the museum with a small smile on her face. She can't help it either. He just doesn't give up and let's admit it, he's gorgeous… and that accent! Stop it! She thinks to herself for the hundredth time in those two days.

**-xx0xx-**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for taking this long, I'm having a lot of exams right now. And sorry for the lack of Klaroline and Kennett this chapter I promise they'll start to come around and the story will star it's real development soon. P.S: About Damon, I don't think he's gonna have a special role in this fic, just the guy they work for. And if you want to see the necklace they're talking about image/48959776887 **

**Please, please, pleaseeee comment! Give me some feedback, Last chapter had very few comments, and I got a bit sad :( I just want to know if I'm writing ok, and if you like it ;)**

**pepsicolla on tumblr ;)**


	4. Under her spell

**Hey guys *O* How are you? Sorry for the late update I've been busy (something that never happens) Well just want to thank to all the people who commented the last chapter and I'll leave you to read now :)**

**-xx0xx-  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Under her spell**

An hour had gone by since they had entered the museum. Being with those two wasn't that bad after all, but this was a hell of a bad timing. It was making their job a hundred times harder.

"Didn't take you for an art lover" Caroline said looking at Klaus who was smiling at her.

"I quite appreciate it. But paintings fascinate me the most… more than jewelry and other forms of art. I like the way that just one painting can show you the life of the person who painted it. It's like the painting is a window to his soul and you can see every secret, every moment, every detail that is being kept there. A painting tells a story. A dark story or a bright one… it's always beautiful."

"Whoa. I wasn't expecting that. Congrats! I'm impressed" She says furrowing her brow.

"Well, you can learn all you want about me, tonight, at the Grill, 8pm?"

"I…" She glances at Bonnie that is with Kol behind her admiring some ring, although Bonnie seems to be admiring the ventilate tubes more. "…don't think that's a great idea."

"Camon love, what are you afraid of?" Klaus asks with such a hopeful face that she hates to break his heart by denying him anything.

"You. I'm afraid of you." Her gaze on his was more intense than ever.

His smile disappears in a glimpse of a second and is replaced by a concerned face with a pair of sad eyes following it.

"I would never hurt you, Caroline. I'm not chasing you just because. I'm chasing you because you're brave and beautiful and addictive. I can't get you out of my mind, I tried, I did, but it's like I'm stuck in reverse. I can't stop thinking about you. I enjoy you, Caroline."

Why was he making it worse? Couldn't he just be rude and say he hated her. This would make things even harder now.

"Look, I had something in the past, and it didn't work out and my… career was being put at risk because of that." She says, thinking to herself that she can't make that mistake again and that decision has to be stronger than her will to get to know him.

"Your job? How would I affect your job? Look, you don't even have to tell me what's your job. I don't wanna know. I just want a chance. A chance to know you. Please, take a chance Caroline.

She hesitates. It's not that she doesn't want it but what if she's making a mistake again? Bonnie deserves more; she can't ruin their lives just for a fling. But then again, he fascinates her, Caroline has traveled the whole world, she knows every place on Earth, she knows every single one of them with the palm of her hand but she wants to explore a new world, his world.

"Ok. Ok, fine. We'll try. Gosh you're a pain in my ass!"

After hearing these words he can't help the smile that creeps its way through his face.

"Thank you. So 8pm. At the Grill. Don't forget." Is it just him or the world is suddenly more illuminated and beautiful?

"Fine. So what about you? What do you work in?"

"Hum. I prefer to keep it to myself if you don't mind. My work takes a lot of my time and because of that creating any kind of relationships has been hard. My work tends to send people away. Or maybe it's just me."

"Ok then. Fair enough." She smiles at him and he swears the world just stopped at that sight. Everything was blurry but her.

**-xx0xx-**

"So dear, what do you think about this one?" Kol asks as he points at the egyptian necklace in front of them."

"Beautiful. No doubt. It's a unique piece." Bonnie replies.

"You know this little bastard is worth like… I can't even think about how much. Probably I'd have to work as a slave for a hundred years to have the money to buy it. This is like a beacon for thieves, don't you think?"

"Well not necessarily." Bonnie smiles nervously.

"Yes, necessarily. I mean, any thief that robs jewelry… this is like the best Christmas present they could get."

"Yeah I guess so, but if you think like that than you have to consider that there are a lot of museums spread across the world, and with even more precious things. Who would dare to steal this museum that is known for its good security?" Bonnie blurts out really quickly hoping he wouldn't notice any of her anxiety.

"Yeah, I suppose you have a point." Kol says while giving her a kinda surprised look. She's smarter than he had firstly thought.

"Why do you care anyway?

"Oh nothing really." He says "It was just a theory."

"You know, you're very odd." She says looking at him like he was a scientific experiment, trying to figure him out.

"You haven't seen the half of it darling. But you can! Tonight. What do you say? We'll go for a walk; you get to enjoy my company, every girl's dream. Won't take no for an answer."

Bonnie smiles then "Ok, then here it goes. No. How's that for an answer?"

"Well not very good to be honest. Let me just remind you that I have this very precious cellphone number and I can call it forever. That usually annoys people." He says with a pensive look.

"Ugh fine. God, you're such a brat!"

"Oh come on Bonbon, we both know you wanted to say yes right when I first asked you. Besides you own me. You lied about your name." He says seeing her starting to reply but Caroline interrupts them.

"Hey Bon. So, uh, we… well did you see everything you wanted to see?"

"Yeah. Everything. We should get going."

"Yes. Bye Klaus. See you later."

"Don't forget 8pm, love. You'll have this prince charming awaiting for you there." He says pointing at himself.

"Please. I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She replies, although she's smiling through the whole time.

"We'll see." He smiles back, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And I'll see you later too BonBon. 8pm."

"Stop calling me that, jerk!" She starts to go away as she hears him scream behind her.

"I'LL TEXT YOU THE PLACE!" And with that everyone is looking at him "Sorry. It's just my wife is a little bit clumsy sometimes. She forgets things really easily."

Something comes flying against his forehead and when it hits him he feels the pain. Only after that he realizes it's a shoe.

"ASSHOLE!" Bonnie screams from afar.

"Strange fellow…but she has me under her spell" He murmurs more to himself than anyone and Klaus pats him in the back.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Bonnie as fierce as always. Caroline being sassy and playing hard to get. Hopefully they'll both come around soon.  
Please, please review. Make me a happy person and review, I'll love you always and forever.**

**Tumblr: pepsicolla**


	5. Come & Get It

**Hey, heyy! Sorry for the late update… again. But I really hope you like it, I even made it a bit bigger as an apology :3 Thank you all for bearing with me. ;)**

**-xx0xx-**

**Chapter 5 – Come & Get it**

"So is this one good?" Bonnie says twirling around so Caroline can see the dress.

"Ooooh, I like it! You look cute and hot at the same time. But…"

"There's always a "but" with you Caroline. Stop being a fashion junkie!"

"Well, this "but" is said with a reason. All of that just for a walk in Central Park? I thought you said no boys. What was that eyesex that I witnessed at the museum?" Caroline asks, already knowing that Bonnie is going to avoid the question.

"What are you talking about? What eyesex Caroline? And this dress is simple!" Bonnie says defending herself and avoiding the question.

Well, she kinda had a point. The dress was simple. It had a beautiful dark blue tone, should reach her knees. The lower part was a little transparent and it dropped beautifully around her, very fluid, probably the wind would make the dress move so she would look like she was flying while walking, and then she added a little golden belt to make it more casual. But still, she said she hated Kol, that he was annoying, so why would she even bother to look beautiful?

"Yeah, yeah, tell me stories Bonnie Bennett. I know you, and you can say that you hate him all you want but I can see underneath that." Caroline replies smiling knowingly.

"Oh yeah? Fine. You wanna see how much I don't care? I'm not even going to put some fancy high heels or anything. I'm gonna pick my all-stars!" She says marching to her closet and starting to put her all-stars on.

"Bonnie! Over. My. Dead. Body. You're not wearing all-stars with that beautiful dress, do you hear me? You're murdering fashion. It's outrageous." Caroline tries to take the shoes from her but doesn't have any luck. "Fine. Whatever you want. But you still can't fool me."

"Oh, look who's talking. I mean the dress is pretty simple, but you only wear golden sandals, or anything gold for that matter, when you're interested in someone. I know all about your "lucky charms" if that's what you like to call them. I know you Caroline."

Caroline's dress was a simple white summer dress. It even had some reassembles with a man's shirt but it was beautiful and carefree. She had added a brown belt too so it would look even more natural, and then a pair of golden sandals. Didn't exactly match with the dress but, well you know, she didn't want him to think she was into him so the dress would give him that message, but she was a fashion addict, so sandals were essential.

"Whaaa… Pff I have no idea what you're talking about, and we should get going." The blonde exits the room with her friend following behind.

"Right, I believe you Care." Bonnie says sarcastically.

**-xx0xx-**

"Hello darling. I gotta say, I'm a bit surprised you showed up, and relieved." Kol says checking Bonnie out. "You're beautiful Bonbon."

"Will you stop calling me that?" She glances furiously at him and he gets scared, what kind of cop is that? You're a coward Kol, he thinks to himself.

"I don't know, I like your reaction when I call you that way, you look even more beautiful when you're angry" He smirks "But I have to ask. What's with the shoes?"

For a minute she looks genuinely ashamed and that makes her look adorable he thinks "Well, it was Caroline…" She starts but then cuts herself off "That's none of your business." She says crossing her arms above her chest as if defying him to contradict her.

"Alright, alright. I won't say anything more. Shall we walk a bit? It's a beautiful night." He offers her his arm which she grabs surprisingly.

"You're not that bad sometimes you know that?" She smiles at him, amused.

"Bonnie, tell me something. Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?" The moment he says this he kicks himself because he remembers his brother saying "Kol do not ruin things by saying those horrible pick-up lines you usually say. They make you look stupid, which you are, but ladies aren't supposed to know that at first" Well, now it's done.

"Jesus Christ! You're like… the worst! But I know a few myself. When you wear the sorting hat I hope you come to my house."

"Harry Potter? Really?" He smirks at her.

"Of course. Harry Potter is the best, I'm an addict" She says still smiling.

"Oh well, ok. Can I put my Basilisk in your Secret Chamber?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"OMG! I can't believe you just said that" She starts to laugh and everybody is looking at them but they don't care, they're lost in their own nerdy flirty world. "I can't breathe".

He doesn't even answer because his breath is extinguished too. Harry Potter would break the ice? Who knew, huh?

**-xx0xx-**

Well, nothing prepared her for this. She didn't take him for a rich and cocky man. Ok, cocky yes, a little bit but what the… This was a five stars restaurant, why would he want their first date to be in a place like this, that has nothing romantic about it, I assure you, it's full of rich, stupid people. She hates places like this. People would look at you like you weren't worthy of being on that place.

"So you like it?" Klaus asks her, looking for any sign that would indicate him that she liked the place, but strangely she seemed to be disgusted. Wasn't this every woman's dream, to have dinner at a rich restaurant with all the fancy drinks and everything?

"Hum, yeah, sure. I think you overdid a little, but yeah." She answers walking with him to their table.

No longer after a waiter came to their table to give them the menu. French menu, if he may say. Great, just great, he didn't know any French, how was he supposed to know what to order? Stupid Kol for suggesting this place, why did he even listen?

"Monsieur, have you decided what you're going to have?" The waiter asks him.

"Uh yes. This." He randomly points at something on the menu.

"I'm gonna have the same he has." Caroline politely smiles as the waiter leaves. Turns out that what Klaus had pointed at were oysters. She hated oysters, they were so jelly and sticky, but part of her trauma with oysters was due to Mr. Bean's movie. Seriously, you cannot watch that movie and still be able to eat these… things.

"I hope you like oysters, love."

"Hum, hum. Yummy" She nods without really taking any to eat.

"Well then don't be shy" He smiles encouraging, and picks one up, what the hell are you doing Klaus? You hate oysters! She can't know, she can't know, he repeats to himself in a mantra. Oh god! This is disgusting; it's sliding through his throat.

"EW! Dude, stop! That is disgusting. I lied, I hate oysters, I hate places like this, and everything here creeps me out, I'm afraid to put my hand in my purse and have oysters in there like in the movie. I'm leaving, sorry." Caroline stands up, and starts to walk away.

"Oh god, good because I hate this too!" He starts running to reach her.

"Hey come back here you imbéciles! Who's going to pay the dinner?" The waiter screams chasing them.

Klaus reaches for his wallet and takes some dollar bills throwing them behind his head screaming "Keep the change!"

"Finally we're free!" Caroline screams when they're out of the restaurant and continue to run for no reason. "What were you thinking? Oysters? 5 star restaurant? I didn't know that side of you.

"Well that side doesn't exist! Kol suggested I'd take somewhere fancy, I don't know why I listened to him" He says breathlessly as he stops running.

Caroline stops too thinking why she was still doing it in the first place "Why would you listen to Kol? Kol is… Kol! And now I'm hungry, and sweaty! This is a disaster. I've had bad dates, but this is a whole new level of bad." She states.

"Don't say that, it's not over yet. Please let me clean this mess up." Klaus pleads.

"You suck at dating Klaus." She says laughing in his face. "Now, the way to a girl's heart is Cheetos, so how about we enter this grocery store and buy some? And coke too!"

He genuinely smiles hearing this, is she for real? Cheetos? "Are you sure you don't want to go eat somewhere else?"

"Absolutely not! You've kept me waiting long enough. I want my Cheetos now."

"Of course milady!" He smirks at her, his eyes glowing with joy. He can't remember the last time he was so happy and amused at the same time. Neither can her. Both of them are laughing nonstop now that they go through the whole situation.. What a date!

**-xx0xx-**

"Favorite color." Kol asks.

"Uhm… purple I think. My turn. Favorite movie." Bonnie asks him with a small smile waiting for his answer. They've been doing this for half an hour now. So far she has discovered that he is a fan of Harry Potter too, he likes to sing I Whip my hair back and forth while he's in the shower, he had been a naughty kid always pranking his brothers and he used to have a dog named Steven Spielberg so when he called him Spill the dog would spill all the food, yeah Kol typical.

"Titanic!" He answers like he's proud of himself.

"What?! I can't believe this! You're… more girl than I am! How can you…?" She starts but he cuts her off.

"Shut up! Jack dying was heartbreaking! DON'T MESS WITH MY FEELS!"

Jesus Christ! Who gave birth to him? An alien?

"When you're ready come and get it. Na na na na..." She hears from afar. No, it can't be.

"Kol can we go there?" She points at something that's moving a few feet from them. "I need to see something" She starts to walk towards the thing.

"Of course. Hey isn't that Klaus? The guy that's standing beside the girl. OMG Is that Caroline?" He asks with his eyes bulging out.

"All day all night, I'll be waitin' standby, Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you…" Caroline sings loudly dancing Selena's choreography perfectly.

"I knew we should have gone for that Coke instead of beer." Klaus says laughing while filming the whole scene with his cellphone.

"Hey wait I want to be on water like Selena too. Watch me Klaus. Watch!" She screams to get his attention as she runs towards the fountain behind her and jumps in it.

"OH MY GOD! CAROLINE! Get out of there!" Klaus laughs while shaking his cellphone almost falling because of how drunk he is too.

"When you're ready come and get it, na na na, na na na…" She continues to sing while swimming to the center of the fountain and back again without noticing all the tourists that are beginning to gather around it to see her.

"I'm ready. Can I get it now?" Klaus says marching to the fountain, well not exactly marching since he was mostly stumbling over his own feet.

"Klaus no!" Kol screams as he runs to reach his brother and puts his arms around him. "And you say I'm crazy when I'm drunk." He says more to himself than to Klaus while laughing at the whole situation. "Hey Little Mermaid. Care to get out of the water?"

"You're grumpy!" Caroline laughs hysterically but accepts the arm that Bonnie is offering her. "Thanks Bon." She says when she's outside. "Klausy let's walk more!"

"Sure. And if I must say that dress really suits you especially when it's transparent." He laughs while nuzzling her neck. "You smell like Coca-Cola!"

"It's a perfume that I have. I'm weird like that. It's my favorite; you can smell all you want provided that you keep your lips on my neck." She says melting against him.

"Alright, alright. I think we all had a lot of fun tonight, we should go Caroline." Bonnie says grabbing her arm and pulling her away. "You have my number Kol" She says and winks to Kol.

"Yes I have BonBon. See you later." He says enthusiastically.

"BYE CAREBEAR! I'll see you too baby!" Klaus sort of screams and laughs at the same time his weight is being supported by his brother.

"Bye Klausy!" She says waving while Bonnie drags her around.

**-xx0xx-**

"You're home now Cowboy. Calm down and get some sleep because we have work tomorrow." Kol says throwing his brother in the bed without really caring if he is in a comfortable position.

Klaus is sleepy but he can't blackout just yet, so he reaches for his phone and after pushing some buttons he finally starts hearing When you're ready come and get it… and lots of laughs of Caroline, and he almost can't breathe when she jumps in the fountain. After a while he falls asleep with a content smile on his face.

**-xx0xx-**

**So what did you all think? This chapter is bigger than the others :D I really hope you liked it! Crazy people aren't they? About the perfume, yes it exists, I have a perfume that smells like cola and I love it. I think you've noticed it but if you didn't the song Caroline is singing is Come & get it by Selena Gomez and she's dancing it too.  
Now just to answer the guest reviews I'd like to say that I loved them and thank you for commenting. And for the guest that asked me why I write "Camon" instead of "Come On" I'm sorry. It's just that are still some words in English that I think that are wrote in some way and in the end they aren't xD Thanks for warning me! 3**

**If you want to see the girls outfits you can go on my tumblr and click "My Edits" And please review! Your reviews make me so happy! I really mean it, I squeal every time I get one.**

**Tumblr: pepsicolla ;)**


	6. The assault

**Hello my lovely readers :3 I'm really sorry for the late update, but now I'm on vacation so hopefully I'll have more time to post :D Also, I'm lazy. Hope you enjoy the chapter! ;)**

**-xx0xx-**

**Chapter 6 – The assault**

"Ok… Today is THE day." Caroline says nervously while pacing around the room, which she has been doing for the past 2 hours. Normally she's not this nervous but with the almost disaster that happened the last time they robbed a museum she can't help but to feel like this.

"Caroline, can you please, please, stop saying things like that and stop walking around too? You're making me crazy and I have to focus." Bonnie says bringing her hands up to rest her head. She's been analyzing the plans of the structure of the museum for a while now and she's starting to get nervous too because her partner can't seem to calm down.

"I'm sorry you're right. I just… can't help this feeling that something wrong is gonna happen." The blonde says sitting beside Bonnie and starts to analyze the plans too.

"Nothing will go wrong, we've done this a million times before, it's impossible that something goes wrong. We're professionals." Bonnie says calming herself.

"Yeah, but sometimes we have to be prepared _even for the impossible_ Bon. You know that. Ok let's focus and get prepared, it's almost time" Caroline answers as she analyzes the plans one last time and goes dress herself.

Their special clothes for robberies are black and tight, that allows them to move quickly and still be comfortable. Also the clothes give them the freedom to make some "acrobatics" if needed, like in a run or something. And being black it's a classic, every thief wears black clothes for an assault, it makes them go unnoticed.

**-xx0xx-**

"Prepared for the big night brother? It might be nothing you know? We can be wrong and there won't be any action in this museum." Kol teases his brother as he always does before they go on a dangerous operation.

"Yes Kol. Will you shut up please? They will be there. After the museum is closed. I know it. My instinct never fails me." Klaus answers taking a sip of his bourbon.

They would catch these idiots tonight. They just had to be careful and have the right timing. After all, if anyone could catch them it was Klaus.

Ever since kinder garden Klaus has liked adventures. He always tended to like the most dangerous ones. So he took all that energy and determination and listed himself on the navy. But after a while he decided he didn't really like being in the navy so he dropped out and tried the police. Turns out that chasing criminals was what he always wanted, so he quickly started rising in his career. His reputation was enormous, he was known for always taking the most dangerous and difficult jobs.

After a while his little brother joined him and they became partners. Stefan had always been a friend of theirs and now he was their boss too so the ambient on the police station was always playful. Except when they had a serious operation going on, and this seemed to be the case.

"Are you ready?" Stefan asks them as he enters the room and sees them preparing their guns. The order was to only shoot if really necessary. The police wanted to keep a low profile, besides wounded people would only cause more trouble.

"I was born ready, Stefano." Kol said hitting Stefan in the black.

"Hahaha. That's very funny Kol. Now focus" He snaps back.

"Let's go boys. Show time." Klaus says exiting the room with Kol and Stefan behind.

**-xx0xx-**

"Ok. Time to shine." Caroline says as she presses the play button and _I can't get no Satisfaction _by the Rolling Stones fills the room they're in.

This was a ritual for them. Every single time they were about to do an assault they put this song and listen to the first bit of it. It was like a lucky charm for them.

As they hear the song reach its second part they turn the radio off and an intense look is shared. Nothing can go wrong this time. _Nothing._

_**23:00 pm - White Oak Museum**_

"Ok give me your hand" Bonnie says reaching out for Caroline. The entering they chose was a huge window at the back of the museum. Bonnie had already turned off the alarms so this was a safe choice and they wouldn't be detected.

Caroline grabbed her hand and pushed herself up. The window was still a few feet from the ground.

"This way." Bonnie whispers as she starts walking to where the necklace is, quickly but trying not to make any noise.

This was the hardest part. They approached the necklace and the alarms were off so that part was already done, but the glass that was protecting the necklace had its own alarm. Caroline pulled out a device from her small bag and placed it on the floor close to the glass.

This device was able to disconnect all the alarms and all kinds of electronic things that were near it. So this would help to turn off the alarm that was protecting the necklace.

Caroline turned it on and it quickly disabled the alarm. Bonnie picked up the glass very carefully trying not to make any noise and put it on the ground. She grabbed the necklace gently and put it on the little box that Caroline was holding which she soon stored in her bag too.

Suddenly the room was filled with a loud sound.

"Police. Put your hands in the air." They heard a man shouting to them.

As soon as this shout was heard by the girls their eyes grew wide. Damn it! She knew it. Caroline knew it all the time. She felt something was going to happen. She had to keep calm but this was all happening in one second, it was too fast for her to think clearly. I'm a professional she thought to herself.

"The vent pipes" She whispered to Bonnie and started running while looking one last time back as she saw Bonnie taking the opposite direction to hers. They had to separate so the chance of being caught was diminished.

"Freeze! Or I swear to god I'll shoot" The man shouted and his voice was sounding louder which meant he was getting closer. But she couldn't stop, she couldn't get caught. Funny… she thought she had heard that voice before.

Klaus was chasing the girl through the museum, he wanted to shoot but he couldn't, he had orders so he continued to run after her.

He was now sure that they were the same thieves from the other assaults and he also knew how they did it. Even if someone was there to catch them they would escape because of a simple reason. They're fast. He had never experienced such a clean and quick job like this one. And this girl was a really fast runner, just like him, but he was starting to fall behind because he couldn't see where they were going in the dark.

Exactly. She was going where?

"STOP! Stop now. I will shoot you if I have to."

Almost there. Almost there, Caroline thought as her heart started racing even more. She could hear the man's shouts but she couldn't stop even under the risk of being shot. She could only hope that Bonnie was okay.

Finally the vent pipes were on their sight. Klaus immediately cursed himself for not realizing where she was heading to sooner.

Caroline jumped to a table and grabbed the edge of the pipe, pulling herself up. She was almost safe. _Almost. _She felt her foot being grabbed and her body quickly hit the ground. Son of a bitch! She kicked him in the head, or at least it's what she thinks, she only had time to kick him and climb through the pipes without looking back.

Klaus was knocked on the ground. The kick wasn't enough to put him unconscious but it did hurt. He felt a liquid starting to run down his face and he knew he was bleeding.

"THE NECKLACE! GO CHECK THE NECKLACE!" He shouted for the rest of the crew, maybe there was still a chance, a tiny chance that they hadn't stolen it.

He had wanted to act as soon as the robbers approached the glass but the rest of the police thought it would be better if they waited until the thieves really had the necklace in their hands. And now because of that the necklace could be gone.

"NO. NO. NO. NO. NO! GODDAMN IT!" Klaus screamed while kicking the glass with such force that it ended up shattering all around the room. The necklace was gone! And he doubted anyone would stop any of the thieves now that they had escaped the museum, they probably had a car parked right outside.

"Incompetents!" He shouted angrily once more.

"I shot the girl I was following, but I think the bullet only grazed her arm." Kol said approaching Klaus and Stefan.

"You weren't supposed to shoot anyone Kol." Stefan says severely. They had orders. Shit!

"Well, what's done is done. Let's head back to the station." Klaus said exiting the museum, his hands turning into fists.

**-xx0xx-**

"Bonnie hold on. Just a little bit more. We're getting there." Caroline said through her tears as she drove through the traffic to their apartment.

Bonnie was lying in the backseat grabbing her arm that was bleeding. It wasn't a huge wound like Caroline had one time, it was more superficial, but the pain was enough to put her unconscious.

"Bonnie don't sleep. Are you hearing me? Don't fall asleep." She says reaching behind squeezing Bonnie's hand in hers. "Remember that time we went to a lake, and you were scared to jump and I said I'd jump with you? And after that you started to love jumping into the water!" She frantically began to talk to Bonnie, hoping it would help to get some response from her.

"Yes…" Bonnie manages to say.

You see, it's not like they're not used to feel pain. They had training, Caroline's father used to push them to the limit. Yes he was a thief too, a great one but he got too ambitious and it destroyed him, so Caroline left and he always hated her for that. But the moral of the story is, they were trained to handle pain, but they were not used to it since everything always went fine. This pain was like a reminder of the time Bonnie spent being trained by Caroline's dad, Bill. And that was an awful time.

She knew she wouldn't die. This was just superficial, but it still hurt as hell. They had to take care of it as soon as they got home.

"Ok, ok we're here. Come on, let's get you home." Caroline quickly exited the car and opened the door for Bonnie. Bonnie threw one arm around Caroline's neck to support herself and they both started walking as fast as they could because they didn't want anyone to notice Bonnie was wounded.

As soon as they closed the door Caroline made Bonnie sit on the sofa and went to fetch the first aid kit. While she was looking for it in the bathroom Bonnie grabbed a bottle of whiskey and drunk from it. At least it would help to numb the pain.

"Ok. Here it is. You might want to bite on this." Caroline gave her a piece of fabric that she quickly accepted. Caroline started to clean the wound and then came the alcohol. Bonnie's body went rigid and she was giving the piece of fabric a good use.

When they finished, Caroline helped her friend to go to her bedroom and Bonnie quickly fell asleep but not before saying thank you to Caroline. The blonde just smiled and went to pick up the phone that was ringing. Must be Damon she thought.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi. Do you have the necklace?" She heard Damon's voice coming from the other side.

"Yes I have the necklace. But you're gonna pay for it a good price you understand me? Bonnie got shot Damon."

"I'll pay you a good amount of money Caroline. You know I always keep my word. Is it serious?"

"No. It was superficial but still. Come to get the necklace now. I don't want anything to do with it anymore. This thing is fucking cursed!" She answered nervously. Everything went wrong. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget this ever happened.

"I'm coming now. Just one more thing. How did the cops knew you were gonna rob that necklace?" Damon asked getting suspicious.

"How would I know you idiot? They must have figured that you wanted that piece of shit because it's expensive." She screamed at her phone and then put it back on her ear.

"Ok I understand that you're upset but watch your tongue Caroline. I'm coming now. Bye." He hung up.

Caroline threw her phone against the nearest wall. She just wanted to kick that bastard. They never robbed something so obvious but no, this time, his majesty had to be stupid and make them rob the most precious and obvious thing in the world. It was his entire fault.

**-xx0xx-**

**Dun dun dun. Bonnie got shot! Even I wasn't expecting that xD It just came to my mind. I hope you liked the chapter, I admit that I don't know how to write action scenes so this might have sucked and I'm sorry for that. Also we get to know a little bit of Klaus's past and also Bonnie's and Caroline's. And I'm sorry for the lack of dialogue too :/**

**I'd like to thank you all for reviewing, including of course the anonymous ones, I really, really appreciate that you guys take the time to review; it means a lot to me. 3**

**Sorry for any mistakes you may find and I'll see you in the next chapter. Again, don't be a ghost reader! *-***

**Tumblr: pepsicolla**


	7. Apologize

**Hello there! I hope you didn't get tired of waiting for me to upload the fic! xD I wanted to give a special thanks to Leah (approvesomuch on tumblr) for making me this amazing cover! I'll let you read now, hope you like it! 3**

**-xx0xx-**

**Chapter 7 – Apologize**

"Where are you Damon?" Caroline speaks in an angry tone to the person on the other line.

"Yeah, I'll only be able to come over by morning sorry Blondie. Something happened." Damon answered her.

"God! Something always happens. You come here as soon as possible. I want to get rid of that thing." Caroline says hanging up.

The blonde sits on the sofa while thinking about the night's events. Just thinking about what could have gone wrong… made her sick.

She looks to her right and there is the bottle of whiskey that Bonnie was drinking from earlier. She tiredly reached for it and brought it to her mouth taking a long sip and liking the warm feeling it brought to her throat.

Twice. This was the second time something went wrong. Something was very wrong. Did the cops get smarter? They never made any mistakes and yet everything was going wrong. Okay maybe one time, she thought to herself, the time she let her hair show a bit, but other than that, nothing.

It's like a huge wave of bad luck was pursuing them and they couldn't escape. First the article about them on the newspaper, now the cops, it makes her wonder what's next. And it also makes Caroline panic.

Both she and Bonnie have always known that this was a risk "profession" and that they couldn't afford any mistakes but lately everything is falling down. And now that idiot that goes by the name of Damon doesn't come to get the cursed thing out of her house.

Working for Damon isn't exactly their choice but they don't really have an option. When Caroline left her dad, Bonnie left him too of course, since she never liked him. After that they were left without a job and without money, the only thing they had left was their skills. Damon found them and he needed somebody to do his dirty work for him so they accepted. So it wasn't like they didn't have a choice, it was more like the choice was between Damon and Bill, her father, so they opted for Damon.

Caroline stands up and starts making her way to her bedroom but passing through Bonnie's first to check her. When she sees that the brunette is okay she continues to walk to her room and finally lies on her bed and falls asleep.

**-xx0xx-**

"I'm coming!" Bonnie screams while jumping out of her bed and making her way towards the door.

As she opens it she almost wants to close it right away. Why? Because the infamous Damon is on the other side.

"Hello BonBon. How are you doing today?" Damon says in a flirty tone.

"Good. Not thanks to you, of course." Bonnie snaps back with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh come on Bonnie, don't be like that. I even brought you some flowers" He says giving Bonnie a huge bouquet of roses. "They match your eyes. Now how about a thank you kiss?" He says leaning forward.

Bonnie slaps his face with the bouquet and sighs.

"Do you think you can buy me with roses after I got shot Damon? Really? Just get your damn necklace and disappear." She says walking away from the door to let him pass and pointing to the living room where the necklace is.

"Fine, little witch, if you want it that way." Damon says frustrated while walking to the table to retrieve the necklace. "One day Bonnie, you'll beg me to be with you and you know what I'll say?" He gives her a smirk and starts closing the distance between them "I'll say it's too late, witch."

"Oh well, can that day be today?" Bonnie asks getting closer to him too "Because you keep insisting but I've told you I don't like you." She smiles sweetly "Never have. Never will."

Damon starts to open his mouth to give the brunette a sharp answer but gets cut off by another girl.

"What's going on here? Don't you have what you want already?" Caroline asks still in the angry mood she fell asleep with.

"Yes and I'm going now, you don't have to freak out. Bye Barbie. Bonnie." He says with his cold stare fixated on the brunette.

"By the way, good job last night" They hear him saying while opening the door and starting to leave "Just try not to mess it up next time." He says a bit louder closing the door.

"I hate him so much." Caroline says walking to Bonnie and picking up her arm to inspect it "He still has a crush on you hasn't he?" She says also noticing the bouquet that Bonnie is holding with the other hand.

"I wish he would give up." Bonnie replies annoyed.

Suddenly the room is filled with a peculiar ringtone and Bonnie looks at Caroline straight in the eye.

"Caroline. What. The. Hell?"

The blonde shrugged and picked up the cellphone that was screaming the chorus of the song now "This girl is on fireeeeeeeeeeee…" Bonnie hated that song, whenever they were on the road or in a shop or anywhere really, that song would play and eventually drive her mad with Alicia's screams. She used to call it torture and she knew that there was no way in hell that Caroline hadn't put that song as her ringtone on purpose.

"If I hear that one more time, your head is gonna be the only thing on fire Caroline." She snaps angrily and stomps out of the room.

"Hello" Caroline says as she answers the cellphone.

"Hi love. How are you today?" She hears Klaus's beautiful accent sounding from the other line.

"Hum, great. It's 9am, why are you calling?" She asks confused.

Caroline starts to hear weird noises, like someone is fighting for the phone and then finally after a couple of seconds she hears Kol's voice.

"I'll give you this back in a minute Nik. I need it more than you now. Darling, is Bonnie there?" Kol asks.

"Is Bonnie here?" She asks loudly so that Bonnie can hear her.

The brunette soon appears at the door and starts shaking her head while gesturing.

"Why don't you want to go out with him Bon?" Caroline whispers covering the cellphone with her hand.

"I don't want him to see me like this Caroline! With my arm like this! I'm not here. Tell him!" Bonnie explains whispering back.

"Uhm, Kol she isn't here. Bonnie had to go out… she had a thing to do." Caroline says hoping to sound convincing but failing miserably.

"Are you sure? Because it sounds to me that's you're lying." He says determinedly.

"No… I mean yes, I'm sure. She really isn't here Kol. I'm sorry, but you can call her later" She offers.

"Fine" He sighs "I'll call her. Have a good day Caroline."

More noises and a "you're a pain in my ass Kol" are heard by the blonde when Klaus finally starts to speak.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with me before my brother interrupted me, love." He asks.

"Oh sorry. I can't make it. I promised Bonnie I would have lunch with her. But I'm free later if you want. Let's say 4pm?" Caroline answers.

"Perfect. We'll go for a walk then. No drinks this time. Same park?"

"Yes. I'll meet you there. Bye Klaus."

"Bye sweetheart." He says hanging up.

"Hey Kol do you remember that time when you said I didn't get any girls because of my attitude? Well this attitude is taking me far, little brother." He smirks as he reaches for Kol's hair and messes it up.

"Not my hair! That's sacred." Kol runs away from his brother's reach and starts to speak with a girlish tone "Oh I'm Niklaus Mikaelson but you can call me Nicky" He says mocking Klaus while gesturing with his hands "And now just because my leprechaun is gonna be free I think I can annoy my handsome brother, but in reality I can't because he's too awesome to comprehend my peasant dialect." He finishes and starts running through the house already hearing the angry steps of Klaus.

"I'm gonna kill you bastard" Klaus screams while chasing his brother.

**-xx0xx-**

"You had a rough night?" Caroline asks while they're walking.

"Yes. It was indeed a bad night… work. But I don't want to talk about my job. What about yours?" He asks her with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Mine? Rough month! But I don't really want to talk about my job either. How did you get that?" She asks pointing at his wound above his eyebrow.

"Work" He smirks.

"Does it hurt?" She leans in trying to analyze the wound.

"Well, no. But if you want to cure me you just have to lean in a bit more" He answers cocky.

"Yeah. How about no?" She shoves him back angrily. And starts to storm out of the park.

Is that all he wants? Get in her pants? Seriously?! She knew she shouldn't have taken a chance but she was stupid enough to make the same mistake twice apparently.

"Caroline!" She heard him shout behind her. "Come on love, I was joking!"

"Taxi!" The blonde walks to the road and starts gesturing to the cab that's only a couple of feet away from her. When he stops she starts to open the door.

"Caroline, wait!" He reaches for her arm but she pushes it back.

"What? Are you going to apologize for your behavior?" She asks arching her eyebrow.

"Apologize for what? I was only joking you're the one who's paranoid and always tries to make trouble were there isn't any!" He snaps back irritated.

"A joke? I'm not talking only about that. I'm talking about your constant behavior since you met me. You want to get in my pants, I get it, well guess what, you're not doing a good job."

"Caroline what? Actually you're the one who's acting like a neurotic bitch. Let's talk. Get away from that cab." Klaus says visibly angry. his head starting to get red.

"I'm not talking to you until you apologize." She murmurs in a threatening tone.

"Well I'm not going to apologize for being right." He crosses his arms.

"Fine then, I'm leaving…" Caroline challenges him. She wants to leave but she also wants him to apologize so she can stay but she's not about swallowing her pride. "I'm opening the door now…" She says giving him time to redeem himself.

"I can see that" He says coldly.

"I'm putting my foot inside the cab." She says still hoping he would beg her to stay.

"I'm waving goodbye." Klaus says although his arms are still crossed.

With one last glance she finally gives up and enters the cab completely. Klaus sees the taxi moving away more and more until he can't see it anymore.

Pissed at her and at himself he stats to kick the trash that's on the floor. Shit! Everything went wrong. Two days in a row! Wow, this is special he thought.

His eyes look up as he starts to see the same cab returning and a furious stunning blonde coming out of it. The next thing he feels is a sharp sensation that spreads through his left cheek. She slapped me. She slapped me!

"You slapped me." He shouts at, his anger getting the best of him.

"Damn right I did. You deserved it! And for the record, when I women goes away, you always follow her. Idiot." She says grabbing his necklaces and pulling them, joining their lips violently.

Klaus swears he never felt such soft yet demanding lips like hers. Her touch is divine and it consumes him. He places one of his hands on Caroline's back, pulling her closer to him while the other hand rests on her hair making her lean her head to the right allowing him to have a better angle.

She gasps at the feeling of his hand running through her hair and tries to come even closer to him. Embracing his neck she lifts herself up and he grabs her by her thighs, both of them leaning into the cab.

He squeezes her thighs and she moans into his mouth. Klaus takes that moment to invade her lips with his tongue while she moans again. Their tongues are battling for power, for control that none of them will ever gain. It almost feels like an old dance.

Finally they break away to breath and Klaus looks into her eyes briefly before starting to display kisses along her jaw and neck. She sighs and leans her head to one side so he can have a better access.

"Hey!" They both come out of their coma when an indian masculine voice startles them. "Get out of my cab. Perverts." The driver says with a strong accent that makes them laugh. "Are you coming or staying lady? I don't have all day. If you want to make funky business with Mr. Stubborn it will not be on my baby!" The man says once again making them laugh even more.

"I'm coming Sir. I'm definitely coming" She smirks.

"Oh lord, this generation." The man complains more to himself than to anyone else.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I don't want to get in your pants Caroline. I mean yes, I do, but I don't want just that. Do you understand?" He asks while slowly dropping her to the ground so she can stand on her own feet.

"Yes. And I'm kinda sorry too. I overreacted a bit." She smiles shyly at him.

"That kiss was very… you know." He turns away his gaze with a smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah I know. I really have to go. I told Bonnie I'd be home by now." She says opening the cab door and starting to enter it but quickly coming back to whisper in his ear "That kiss Klaus… was nothing compared to what you will achieve with time" The blonde says running her hand through his chest and nipping at his ear enjoying the fact that he stops breathing.

Then she finally pushes away and gives him a caste kiss on the cheek while throwing a sly smile over her shoulder. When the taxi starts to get away Klaus starts chasing it, running through the middle of the road.

"CAROLINE!" He calls.

The taxi stops and Caroline opens the window.

"What is it Klaus?" She asks concernedly.

"What is what? I thought you said that when a woman goes away we should always chase her." He explains with a poker face.

That's it. The biggest face palm in the history of the human kind was now being made by Caroline Forbes. Is he stupid?

"Klaus, I meant when a woman storms out of an argument, not when she's going freaking home!" She sighs and tells the indian driver to go. Then just like that she's gone.

After a couple of seconds trying to figure out what just happened Klaus finally gives up.

"YES" He screams at the top of his lungs. "Yeeeees. Whohohoo." He starts dancing, or more precisely, making strange movements with his body while singing a happy song.

"Freak!" A child that's passing by calls him.

Klaus looks down with the most serious gaze he can put on and takes his badge out of his jacket.

"I can't arrest you for defamation little minion. So you better run to a place far, far away where that green fellow, Shrek, is living and never come back." He gives the kid a threatening look.

"Moooooom." The kid cries and starts to run away to his mom.

**-xx0xx-**

**So how was it? Well about that kiss, I wanted it to be like this but I don't know if it came out well, since this is like my first time ever at writing something like this so I'd really like to know what you thought about it. :P **

**Now Damon, people asked me if he's gonna be a relevant character, the answer is no for the time being, I don't have great plans for him sorry. And also in my head this Damon here just doesn't really care, it's not like he's bad guy or something.**

**So as always thank you so much for reading, commenting, reviewing and all that stuff that makes my eyes glow whenever I see it 3 And I really hope you give me some feedback on this chapter. *-* **

**Tumblr: pepsicolla**


	8. Zoo

**Heyyy my sweethearts! I really have to apologize for this late update, but I was on vacation in a small village and I didn't have internet or anything, but I'm here now! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Cristal (ohmyhiatus on tumblr) for all the support she's been giving me :)**

**-xx0xx-**

**Chapter 8 – Zoo **

"You kissed him?! Caroline!" Bonnie says using a stern tone like to reprimand a child.

Caroline smiles remembering the moment when she walked up to Klaus and kissed him… the way his hands were all over her, the way her back was being pressed to the taxi, the indian man warning them to get away of his cab… Okay that was embarrassing.

"Caroline! Are you even listening to me? We agreed to no boys, remember that?" Bonnie says loudly making the blonde pay attention to her.

"I know Bon. I know." Caroline answers with a serious face but quickly melts and a sweet, dreamy smile appears on her face. "But I just can't help it Bon." Her smile grows bigger as she lies on her back on Bonnie's bed. "I like him. I really do. And this is no Tyler. He's sweet, and kind, and he cares about me, and he chased me, and he's gorgeous…" She bites her lip.

"Care!" Bonnie calls her and slaps her arm. "You promised me." The stern voice emerges again but quickly disappears when she remembers about Kol. "But I guess, if you like him, you can't just send him away right? We can't deny ourselves happiness and boys just because of our work. But please, be careful Carebear. We can't blow this up and you're all I have, I don't wanna lose you because of some mistake you may do just because you're thinking of some boy." Bonnie says eyeing Caroline.

"I know BonBon." She answers hugging her friend. "I'll be careful and nothing will happen. So, what did you do all day? Are you better?" She asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm better; it was just a superficial cut. It will be gone in a few days. I spent the day eating lots of chocolate and watching The Notebook." Bonnie answers.

"What? You watched The Notebook without me? How could you?" Caroline pushes Bonnie against the mattress and crushes her with all her weight. "Don't ever do that again. You're not allowed to see Ryan Gosling without me!"

"Oh my god! I can't breathe you whale, get off of me!" Bonnie screams and struggles to get free.

Both end up laughing and remembering old times.

"Actually something happened today." Bonnie tells Caroline.

"What?"

"Kol called. Again. He's been calling all day, so I got tired of hearing the phone and answered." She says smiling.

"Oh. Kol. And what did he say?" Caroline asks her with her eyes filled with amusement.

"He wants to go out. And he also told me that you're an awful liar because he knew I was home when you said I wasn't."

Caroline smirks. "Well, you're the one that told me to lie. I'm not a good liar and you know it. And will you?"

"Will I what?" Bonnie asks confused.

"Will you go out with him?" Caroline says exasperated.

"Well I first said no… I don't know why. But he insisted so I said "You're a pain in my ass but fine." Bonnie answers with a genuine smile.

"Oh my god. You did not! You're so mean Bon." Caroline laughs.

"Look who's talking." She picks a pillow and hits Caroline with it.

"So where are you going?"

"We're going to the zoo." Bonnie replies.

"What...Why?" A frown appears on Caroline's face and she asks herself why they would choose a zoo to hang out.

"Well I might have told him that we should go see his relatives and the zoo would be appropriate. Monkeys and all." She starts laughing as she remembers the outraged sound he made when she told him that.

"Dear lord! You're the worst!" Caroline breaks laughing.

"Tomorrow 2pm. Let's see how it goes. I kinda like him too Care. He's funny and stupid but caring and a complete dork. He's just so… nice." She says with her eyes glowing.

"What did we get ourselves into Bon?" Caroline asks more to herself.

**-xx0xx-**

"Here. Your less handsome brother wants to talk to you." Kol says passing the phone to Klaus.

"Hello Elijah. What are you up to?" Klaus asks when he grabs the phone.

"Hi brother. Everything is fine here. How are you all there? Making trouble? That's all you do. I hope you're both being responsible." He heard Elijah saying from the other line.

"How dare you say something like that?" He pretends to be offended and puts his hand above his heart even though his brother can't see the gesture. "That hurts."

"Same morons as always I see. How's Stefan?" Elijah asks in a mocking tone.

"He's alright. Did you know he's dating our baby sister? If he wasn't my boss I would make his house burn to the ground with him sleeping there." Klaus answers with a small smile.

"He is? Well I don't think we should be very worried. Rebekah has been with worst gentlemen. Stefan is a fine catch… I think. And speaking about that, I have something to tell you both."

"Wait a moment; I'll put it on speaker." A couple of seconds later, Elijah can hear them both louder so he clears his voice and prepares himself for their reaction.

"I met a friendly lady that I would like to present to you two and our sister. You must behave or I'll give up on this idea." He says, immediately regretting it when he hears Kol and Klaus laughing.

"Finally I was beginning to think that you were gay." Klaus's comment came first. "What's her name?"

"Katherine." Elijah answers in a cautious tone sensing that Kol must be about to say something because he's never so quiet this long.

"Ohhh, Elijah and Katherine, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage…" Kol sings happily until he gets cut off by Klaus, who's slapping his head although he himself is laughing.

"I knew this was a bad idea. It's never good to tell children big news. I won't present her to you if you don't behave. Idiots."

"I'm sorry. Kol just got excited; you know how he is brother. We would love to meet the girl that got you out of the closet!" Klaus mocks him while giving Kol a high five.

They hear a noise on the other side as someone takes the phone.

"Hello. I'm Katherine. You must be Elijah's brothers right? Well I was hearing the entire conversation and I thought that I should interfere to say that your brother is a tiger in bed, he gives me lots of orgasms and he definitely has never been in a closet. Bye guys. Looking forward to meet you." She hangs up leaving both brothers speechless.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm anxious to meet her." Kol says with is mouth still hanging.

Klaus nods in agreement.

"But there was a time when we really thought he was gay though. You remember?" Kol says looking pensive like he's trying to remember something really hard. "That one time when we were in a college party and a guy walked to Elijah and they started…"

"NO! Shut up! I don't want to remember, and I don't want to hear anything anymore." Klaus cuts him off and puts his fingers inside his ears to block the sound while singing Lalala like a child.

**-xx0xx-**

"And that's my mother right there" Kol points at a gorilla that's standing by a woodhouse surrounded by a lake.

"What? How can that be your mom? You said your father was that penguin we just saw!" Bonnie complains in a cute way.

"Well you know… different species got involved. How else would I be this perfect?" He gestures to himself.

Bonnie just laughs at the silliness of the situation. They had been together for a couple of hours now. They had seen the dolphin's spectacle and she even got to touch one of them in the end. They ate at McDonald's then went to see the lizard's chamber. He spooked her when he put his hand on her back and started so drag it up like a snake so she screamed and everybody started to look at them. It was okay though, she was used to it now. Whenever she was with Kol people would look because he just can't contain his loud personality.

Kol gives her his hand and she grabs it letting him lead her to a bench that's situated by the meerkats that reminded her of Timon from "The Lion King". She also remembers when she and Caroline used to see that movie over and over and wanted to come to the zoo to kidnap one.

"So… Did you enjoy my family?" Kol asks with a smirk.

"I did actually. They seem very nice. I can see the resemblances." Bonnie answers also smiling while taking off her red coat. She didn't even know how she could have handled the most of the day with it, it was scorching.

"What's that?" She hears him ask taking her out of her own thoughts.

"What's what?" She replies confused.

He points to the bandage in her arm and she sighs. How is she going to explain that?

"You're hurt. How did you do that?" He asks again worried. He reaches for her arm to try to analyze it but she pulls it away from him.

"Nothing. I mean, I hit a jar and some of the glass stayed stuck in my arm. But it's okay now." She lies with a sweet smile hoping that was convincing enough.

"You have to be more careful." His voice drops when he reaches for her arm again. This time she doesn't pull it she just looks at him and waits to see what he's going to do. He starts to kiss her knuckles and leaves a trail of sweet kisses up her arm. When he reaches the wound, he raises his head. "We can't have you hurt now, can we darling?"

Bonnie nods hesitantly a little taken aback by his gesture and how natural it felt. In fact, she realizes that she's holding her breath because of how close he his.

"Can I kiss you Bonnie?" He asks directly grabbing her chin gingerly.

Normally he wouldn't ask this kind of things. He would just do them and problem solved. But Bonnie was different. She had fire. She always fought back and yet she could be the sweetest girl on earth with a simple smile. He liked that about her. He liked everything about her.

Bonnie nods again this time without hesitating. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to kiss those gorgeous lips.

He closes the space between them and lets his lips brush hers. Fire indeed. She was like a grenade ready to explode. A simple touch and it would explode and burn everything around her. The simple brush immediately turned into a passionate kiss. None of them was looking for dominance they were just looking for union. However as the kiss continued the sweetness about it was disappearing. Desire was taking place and she didn't know where her hands were anymore. Maybe on his shirt? Maybe on his hair?

His mouth was addictive and she couldn't get enough of this sensation. Kol couldn't get enough either, especially when he started invading her mouth with his tongue. Everything was so synchronized and it was like they were made for each other. He could swear that he went to heaven the moment she bite his bottom lip. This left him wanting even more… more that he couldn't get now because they were in a public space. She just seemed to remember where they were too so she pushed back hearing his protestation.

"Oh my god." She got up and walked back to the penguins. "That might have been the best kiss of my life." She says and Kol, who followed her, swallows.

"Could you not say that?" He asks her while trying to hide his boner.

"OH MY GOD! I didn't know. I'm sorry. I mean…" Something clicks in her mind. "I can help you with that." She bites her lip.

"You can?" He asks with his eyes bulging. Was she going to take him to a motel or something?

"Yes I can." She replies getting closer to him.

Suddenly he feels her arm on his back pushing him over the penguin's tank so he falls on the cold water.

"JESUS CHRIST! YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" He screams as he tries to swim to "land".

"Are you better now? Cold water made you clear your mind?" She asks laughing hard. She couldn't remember ever seeing something this funny.

"HELP! HELP!" He screams when he finally reaches "land", hoping that one of the employees will hear him. How dare she? "OUCH!" He jumps when a sudden pain creeps trough his leg. "OH MY GOD! HELP! I'M BEING EATEN ALIVE!" A penguin was nipping at his leg and it didn't show any signs that it was going to stop.

Bonnie started to laugh even more until the point that she could barely breathe and ran to call an employee.

**-xx0xx-**

Caroline ran out of the bathroom to pick up the phone that was ringing for a while now. Can't a girl take a bath without being interrupted?

"Hello" She answers.

"Hey Blondie." Damon greets her." We have to talk about business."

"What business Damon? Don't you have a life? We just stole a goddamn necklace. What more do you need?" She asks exasperated.

"I have a new client. He likes art. A lot." He answers ignoring her previous statement.

"You want us to steal a painting? Please tell me it's not very famous." Last time they stole something important and famous Bonnie got shot.

"Steal" such an ugly word. I prefer the term "taking". And no, it's not. Actually it's just a simple painting that means a lot to this client, I don't know why. We should settle for smaller things now and this comes right in handy." He replies.

"Fine. It's not like we have that much of a choice. Give me details." Caroline tells him, a tiring expression marking her face.

"This piece is called "Le Calibre kur Mann" and it's on exhibition at the "Center of Art and Beauty". This is an easy one Barbie; don't screw it up." Damon tells her in a low voice.

"You know I'm not afraid of you Damon so keep the threatening tone to yourself. And we never let you down so stop with the "don't screw it" thing." She replies with a cheeky voice.

"Fine, whatever. You have until the end of this week to bring me that painting. Good luck Barbie." He hangs up and leaves her thinking about the assault.

She tries to focus on it, already trying to plan it but her mind seems to want to focus on other things, like Klaus for example. But as soon as the thought comes to her head she turns it down. She told Bonnie that she could count on her; that she would focus and not think about boys when "working". She would keep that promise; she wouldn't let her best friend down.

**-xx0xx-**

**So this chapter might have been a little bit boring but it's all I came up with, I'm kind of going through a writer's block, I have all the ideas but I don't know how to get there. How are the kisses? I never wrote anything like this so I really don't know, I hope they're okay. Did you like the Kennett interaction? :D The name of the painting is invented by me I don't know if anything like that exists, just so you know :P**

**I'll try to post sooner this time my lovelies. Again, thank you for all your continued support, comments and everything, they really make me happy and mentally dance *-***

**Tumblr: pepsicolla**


End file.
